1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a group of 9-carbamoyl-9-(2-cyanoethyl)fluorenes which are important intermediates in the synthesis of 9-aminoalkyl-9-carbamoylfluorenes, which compounds are useful antiarrhythmic agents.
2. State of the Art
Fluorene cheistry has long been studied, and many articles and patents discuss various 9-substituted fluorenes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,544, of Moffett, makes 9-hydroxy-9-(1-amino-2-propyl)fluorenes by way of a 9-(1-cyanoethyl)-9-hydroxyfluorene intermediate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,485, of Cusic et al., discloses 9-aminoalkyl-9-hydrazinocarbonylfluorenes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,657, of Lowrie, discloses 9-aminoalkyl-9-(alkylaminoalkylcarbamoyl)fluorenes.